My Love For You
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang and Katara finally reilize their menat to be, and start dating. But as nice and beautiful as true love is there's still evil lurking in the shadows Azula escapes from prison and holds Katara hostage. Now its up to Aang to save the girl he loves.
1. The Beginning of A True Love

My Love For You

My Love For You

After the long kiss, in Ba Sing Se. Aang and Katara looked at each other, and smiled. I love you said Aang, I always have, and always will. So will I said Katara, and then gave aang a kiss on the cheek.

I'm going up to my room now said Katara it's been a long day I'm really tired, and I'm off to bed. Ok said Aang, I'll see you in the morning. After Katara left, Aang gave a happy smile, and went off daydreaming, until he was woken by Toph.

Hey twinkletoes she said how's everything going with you and sugerqueen? Aang looked startled you know about me and Katara? He asked.

Yeah it's obvious you two have a love for each other. I could tell ever since I first met you said Toph. Oh I should have figured you would have known already said Aang.

Anyway twinkletoes, you and Katara keep going together, you two are the perfect couple said Toph, see ya. Meanwhile back up in her room Katara laid on her bed thinking about Aang.

She remembered the day she first freed him in the iceberg, or the time when she brought him back to life as they left Ba sing se. She had had so many good times with him, and she realizes now that he and she were meant to be.

So she laid her head on her pillow, closed her eyes and dreamed about her true love.

How's that? I know its short, but don't worry next chapter will be a little bit longer. And slowly more action and romance will come into play.

And I have to say for you readers who are reading this and have read my other stories twenty eight days of terror, and I'll find you. I will continue those as soon as I get the chance.

(I'm trying to think of more great ideas for the stories) well see ya chapter 2 should be posted by tomorrow.


	2. The Festival

Katara woke early the next morning with a quick start

Katara woke early the next morning with a quick start. She hurried to the boys bedrooms, and gave then a loud happy wake up call.

"Rise and shine sleepyheads she called out". Oh do we absolutely have to get up right now asked Sokka?" yes of course Sokka", today's the earth kingdom festival. Now get up and get dressed", I'm going to wake up Toph.

After Katara left Aang and Sokka began to put their clothes on. I tell you Aang you must have some guts if you want to date Katara" said Sokka. Don't say that Sokka" said Aang, I love Katara, and she fills me with so much pride and joy". "Ok, Aang calm down" said Sokka.

No need to get hasty. When the boys got downstairs Sokka imminently went for the fridge and started to pick food.

Oh no you don't said Katara closing the fridge. Why not?" I'm hungry said Sokka". You can eat when we get to the festival, and "I'm sure there's plenty of great food there" said Katara. Oh, but I'm hungry now complained Sokka". Well to bad you can wait said Katara. Right now we got to go.

Soon the avatar gang hurried out the door and onto Appa. They soon arrived in the center of Ba sing se; the king was announcing the avatars arrival.

Welcome one and all earth kingdom" he cried. "I present to you the avatar". Aang walked up onto the stand took a bow and waved. The avatar has helped us so much, the war is finally over and we can all live in peace said the earth king.

It was a good hour opening ceremony, and Aang and his friends were getting really tired. Finally when the earth king finished speaking the crowd bursted through the town going to shop, after shop looking at all the neat things the festival had.

Well now that that's over I think I'm going to go stuff my face said Sokka see ya. I've known him my whole life and I still don't understand him said Katara.

Aang giggled at Katara's joke then looked to his right where he saw a bouquet of flowers. Roses to be precise. Aang wanted to make it a surprise for Katara, but he had to get rid of her, while he bought the flowers. Hey Katara I'm going to go take a look around, I'll meet you back here when I'm done said Aang. "Ok Aang I think I'll have a look around myself" said Katara.

After Katara was gone Aang ran over to the flower stand, and purchased a bouquet of roses for Katara. "Katara is going to love these" said Aang.

As he walked down the street he heard someone screaming for help. Aang turned around and saw a man who had blood dripping from his face and running up to Aang. "Mister, mister please you have to help me!" he cried.

What's the matter?" asked Aang. This girl she jumped up, and attacked me, and stole my money". What did she look like asked aang. "She had a firenation uniform on, and she shot blue fire out of her hands" said the man.

Aang knew instantly who this was. Azula, she must have escaped from the prison and was getting revenge, for what Aang and his friends did to her. Aang grabbed his glider, pushed the button and flew off in the sky looking for Azula.

How was that? It was a little bit longer, and it was sort of a cliffhanger. For those of you who have enjoyed reading this so far, I need to tell you that I might not get back to this story for awhile. I need to finish my other story 28 days of terror first. And trust me more love and action will come later I promise. Anyway please review, but don't be mean in the reviews. please be nice.


	3. The Kidnapping

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Aang flew over the city, looking for Azula, he was flying he thought about why Azula had escaped from the prison in the first place.

Then he heard another scream coming from an alleyway. He then swooped down into the alleyway and came face to face with Azula.

"Well, well avatar you showed up good" she said. "Why are you here Azula?" Asked Aang. Why I'm here to take back what is mine", "you may have defeated my father avatar, but I have not been beaten take that" said Azula, shooting a bolt of lightning from her fingers.

Aang jumped in the air and airbended the lighting back to hit Azula. The fight continued on for several hours, until Aang ended it with a big huge powerful airblast. Azula went flying in the air, and landed into a barrel of fish. I think the police can handle you from here said Aang.

He then flew off eager to find Katara and tell her about the fight. But as he flew away Azula mentioned something under her breath. "Don't think this is over Avatar, I'll be back, and I know just what will hurt you the most". Aang then landed on the ground where Katara was, and ran over to tell her the news.

"Aang where have you been?" you've been gone for hours said Katara. Well I went to get you some flowers, and then I heard a man screaming". "He told me he was attacked by Azula" said Aang.

"AZULA! She's back?" cried Katara. "Yes, and I traced her down in an alleyway, and had a showdown with her, and I won then left her for the cops said Aang". Well at least you beat her said Katara".

Yes I was lucky said Aang, and by the way these flowers are for you. Katara gave a huge smile, took the flowers and smelt them. "Oh Aang these are beautiful she said. You shouldn't have". Oh but I wanted to get something for my girlfriend said Aang

. "Aw you are the best boyfriend ever" said Katara. I'm going to go home and put these in a vase I'll see you in a minute said Katara. Aang gave a happy sigh, this girl was his true love, and he knew they would be together forever.

Meanwhile as Katara headed back up to the house she felt like she was being followed. Who's there? She asked Turing around in a waterbending stance. Went she thought the cost was clear, she turned around, and started to walk until she was grabbed by 3 firenation guards, and tied down to prevent her from waterbending. She then looked up and saw Azula.

Well the avatar's girlfriend she said. "This should be perfect bait for the avatar, to come to my secret lair, and fall into my trap". Take the girl we're going back to the lair said Azula. After Katara was gone for awhile, Aang decided to head back home to see what she was doing.

There he found the roses he had given her on the ground, and her mother's necklace beside it. Oh no he said. Katara been kidnapped by Azula!" I've got to go after them, but I don't where she's taken her said Aang.

And then Aang's wish came true, he looked down at his feat and found a note from Azula here is what it said

Dear Avatar,

I have your beloved girlfriend,

Don't worry she is not hurt yet.

If you want to find her, you must go to Backingham castle

To get there, you will have to go through 3 different places,

The haunted sewers, the mystic forest, and the death village.

If you want to save her, you must hurry

You have 4 days before she is killed,

Sincerely Firenation princess Azula

Aang knew what he had to do; he had to go through the 3 areas and into blackingham castle to save Katara before his 4 days was up. Before Aang left he left a note to Sokka, and Toph of where he was going, and that he would be back soon.

The first place Aang had to go through was the haunted sewers. Which were just in the center of town. Aang found the sewer pipe, opened the lid, and said. "Don't worry Katara your boyfriends coming to the rescue".

Well that was fun. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tell you its going to be a long adventure for Aang. And I hope you continue to read and review, and please be nice in the reviews. Bye now.


	4. The Haunted Sewers

Chapter 4 the Haunted Sewers

Chapter 4 the Haunted Sewers

The sewers were slimy stinky, and dark you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. Aang thought he was going to puke by the smell of the sewage. As Aang slowly walked down the sewer pipe, he thought of Katara.

Wondering if she was alright. "If Azula has hurt her I'll kill her with my own two hands" said Aang. Then Aang heard the slimy water bubbling. He looked at the water, and a slimy bloody ghost came out and jumped on him.

Aang fought viciously, as he tried to keep his head above the water. Then the ghost grabbed his legs, tied them together, and pulled him down, down to the deep sewer level, and soon Aang lost conscious.

When Aang woke up his was bounded together with slime, and was tied to a wall, and was surrounded by slimy bloody ghosts. He then heard what looked like to be the leader of the ghosts' pounding a gavel.

"Order, order" he said "the case of the sewer tribe VS the human is now in session". "Little human, are you accused of trespassing" how to you plead said the judge". "Um I wasn't trespassing" said Aang.

"That's a lie I saw him" said one of the ghosts. "Order, said the judge. "Now the human claims to be innocent", but in fact some of us did see him at the scene of the crime". "Crime? What crime?" I was simply passing through" said Aang.

The human will be quiet while I speak said the judge. "Now as I was saying the crime". "The destruction of the lower chambers". "I didn't to that said Aang, it must have been Azula". "SHUT UP!" Yelled the judge.

"Let the sentence begin" said the judge. "What? Said Aang. "You haven't even let me speak yet!" "We don't need for the criminal to speak in my kingdom" said the king.

"Now pathetic human, your sentence is to be devoured by the sewer Gomin". The jury erupted with cheer, they were happy that Aang was getting his punishment. "Now human face the wrath of the sewer Gomin" said the king. Then out of the water came a huge, disgusting, hideous, slimy, sewer Gomin.

"Now Gomin, eat the boy" said the king. Aang then closed his eyes, and focused on what the guru told him, and then he entered the avatar state. Aang filled the room with air, water, fire, and earth. The sewer Gomin lashed out at Aang, but Aang was too quick, and set a heaping ball of flame right down the Gomin's throat.

The Gomin's eyes then lit up bright red, and then KABOOSH, the Gomin exploded. Its body parts went everywhere soaking every corner and everybody. Then Aang slowly released out of the avatar state and went back to just Aang.

"He, he killed the Gomin" cried one of the ghosts. "He is no mere human" said another ghost. "Let's get out of here, he's evil, he'll kill us all!" Cried the king. Then the ghosts jumped into the water and vanished. "Wow that was easier then I thought" said Aang.

"Though I'm not sure I would want to do it again". "Oh well I better get out of this place, and continue my search for Katara".

Well that's true love for you. Even after that terrifying experience Aang still is persuading on his quest to save the girl he loves.

But what's going to happen in the mystic forest? Well if you keep reading you'll find out. Anyway please review, and be nice thanks bye.


	5. The Mystic Forest

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Mystic Forest

As Aang stood just outside the mystic forest he thought to himself. "Well I've made it this far, "but I don't know what's in this forest". "Whatever it is I'm going to have to face it to free Katara!

" he then ran into the forest, unawhere of the events that would take place in there. The forest was beautiful; it had pretty flowers, tall trees, and weird glowing mushrooms. Aang was mesmerized by this beauty.

As he walked down the forest path he felt like the forest was talking to him. "Who's there he said spinning around. This forest sure does play tricks on you said Aang. Aang continued walking and after one hour he settled don in a brush pile to rest. Aang laid on the ground looking up at the forest sky.

It was beautiful; he had never seen a forest quite like this one before. Then out of the shadows came a figure cloaked in purple. The figure came closer to Aang, and drawled to katanas from its back.

"Who are you?" and what do you want with me?" asked Aang. The figure then leaped onto the treetops and did some sort of signal to Aang. I think he wants me to follow him thought Aang. This better not lead to any tricks said Aang jumping onto the treetops.

Aang then began to chase after the figure. Who led him through treetop to treetop, and then finally landed in old shrine. "Why did you bring me here?" Asked Aang. The figure pointed to the middle of the shrine which laid a pool filled with clear, icy blue water.

Aang walked up to the pool, and closed his eyes, and stuck his hand in the water. Aang then felt like he was being taken somewhere. His body felt light, and he landed on a cloud. He looked up and saw a woman standing there.

"Hello Aang how are you?" she asked. Aang looked confused then he said. "Who are you?" and what am I doing here?" "This is an old water tribe shrine, and the pool gives you the strength you need to complete your quest" said the woman. "Wait how do you know I'm on a quest?

" Asked Aang. "I do because I look after you, and I can see that you and my daughter love each other" said the woman. "Wait your Katara's mother" cried Aang in excitement. "Yes Aang I am, and I can see all the things you have done for my daughter" said the woman.

Who are you?" asked Aang. "I am Kya of the southern water tribe, but now I lye in the spirit world looking after the ones I love". "And you avatar I am here to give you the strength you need on your quest".

"No it won't make you get there faster, and it won't make you stronger". "It will help you with hope and love" said Kya. She then took a necklace out of the pool and placed it around Aang's neck, and bowed to him.

"This necklace is very special". "It has been blessed by the pool". "Remember never take it off, and protect it with your life" said Kya. "I must go now avatar farewell and good luck on your quest". I will continue to look down on you and Katara".

"I just know your going to have a great future together". With that Kya flouted back up into the sky, and Aang returned safely to the ground. Aang stood still for a few minutes and thought about what just happened.

He knew that now he had the strength of hope and love in him. He knew that he could do it. Then Aang skipped along the forest path, and made it out safe and sound. He then turned to a sign that said. **THIS WAY TO THE DEATH VILLAGE.**

** "**Alright I got one more place to past through before I'm at Blackingham castle lets go" said Aang.

Meanwhile in Blackingham castle in the dungeons Katara was crying and thinking of Aang. "Oh Aang I hope you get here soon she said. "I'm so scared without you".

Then Azula came in. "Ah our little water tribe girl is crying how sad". I wonder why?" Said Azula.

"Let me out Azula now, or I'll kill you with my own two hands" cried Katara. "I'm sorry Katara but I cannot. "You see? I'm getting revenge to the avatar for what he did to me". "When he comes here my traps will be set off, and your boyfriend will die a horrible death".

"You monster" screamed Katara! "That I am" said Azula "that I am.


	6. The Death Village

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Death Village

As Aang entered the death village. He looked around and saw that fog clouded the area, and there was no sight of any villagers, but aang thought he was being watched.

Aang continued to walk through the village still having the thought that someone was watching him and when he turned around he saw the villagers, but they weren't normal. They had melted skin pale eyeballs, and were moaning.

"Ah these people are zombies!" shouted Aang. The zombies came closer to Aang moaning and thrashing out at him. Aang began to run away, but the zombies for some reason weren't slow. They kept at a fast pace.

Aang needed some way to distract them. Aang then saw on the roof a tall bucket of water. He quickly waterbended the water out of the bucket and threw it beneath the zombie's feet. The zombies tripped an squealed.

Aang then jumped onto the roof tops and made a run for it. He was surprised by seeing the zombies keeping up with him, and just when he thought he was out of breath he saw a man standing on a tower with a remote control in his hands. He didn't see Aang he just yelled. "Go my zombies kill the avatar." "I think I can avoid your zombies for awhile" said Aang reveling himself to the man.

"Ah the avatar you have caught me red handed" said the man. Why are you doing this?" "Why are you turning innocent people into zombies?" asked Aang. "This is my town now I don't want any living human but me in here.

" "If someone enters here they become part of my zombie army" said the man. "Who are you?" Asked Aang starting to get serious. "I am Confor the zombie master and you will soon become my slave avatar prepare to face my zombie goo.

" "That zombie goo must be what's turning all these humans like this" thought Aang. "I bet they've been like this for years and today I will free them." Confor sprayed a blast of zombie goo at Aang but Aang quickly waterbended away.

"Oh so your giving me a challenge?" said Confor "well I can handle that." He then pressed a button on the gun and it shot out zombie goo monsters.

As hard as Aang bended none of the elements worked against these creatures their slime was invulnerable. "Give up avatar you are no match for me and my zombie monsters" said Confor.

He was right the monsters had Aang pinned down there was no way he could escape. But then he thought of Katara on how much he loved her and how much she was counting on him to save her. And he thought of what the lady in the forest had told him.

Soon the necklace glowed because Aang was full of hope and love and he rose into a new avatar state. A gust of majestic wind spreaded over the town turning the zombies back into humans, and Confor was furious.

"What no, no this is my army" I am the master of zombies" cried Confor. Just then Confor started to fade away and in a few minutes he was gone. Aang returned to normal and what looked to be the village leader walked up to him.

"Thank you avatar we've like that for years and thought we would remain under Confor's control until you arrived." "That's what the avatar is for said aang." "Well goodbye and good luck in rebuilding your village" said Aang. "Goodbye avatar many thanks to you." And with that Aang started to walk away from the village and on his way to the next destination (Blackingham castle).

**Few that's done, sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to work on my story twenty eight days of terror first, only two more chapters of that an I'm done. Now I made this into sort of book four Air because there so should be a 4****th**** season to complete the whole story. Please review and tell me what you think. Bye now bet you can't wait to find out what happens. **


	7. Blackingham Castle

Chapter 7 Blackingham castle

Chapter 7 Blackingham castle

Aang walked up to the entrance of the castle and breathed in this was it. The place where Azula was holding Katara captive. He knew the front door wouldn't be the safest option so he got in from the top of one of the towers. Inside the castle it was quiet too quiet indeed.

Aang began to move along the surface and avoid the laser beams that zoomed around him. He did not know that Azula was watching him from her hidden cameras throughout the palace. "Aha the avatar is in mine grasp now I just need him to get to the place where my mega trap is" said Azula. "Oh Aang please be ok" said Katara from behind Azula. Aang began to walk onto a red rug which looked very safe.

Until out in the corner of his eye a bending proof net came down from the ceiling and onto Aang. He was surly trapped there was no where to go. The net must have had some sort sleeping gas because Aang fell asleep.

He soon woke up in a cell that was beneath the dungeons. Huh where am I?" he asked. Aang is that you?" thank god you're alive." It was Katara she ran from behind him and jumped into his arms.

"Katara your ok to thank god" said Aang. "Has Azula hurt you?" "If she has I'll rip her limb from limb" said Aang. "Well she's been really cruel to me but other then that it's been pretty ok."

"But now that my boyfriend is here to save me everything will be alright" said Katara. "Not so fast Katara we're still both trapped in this cell together and it is made of metal." "So there's no way we could bend our way out."

Said Aang. "Your right wait a second haven't you learned some metal bending from Toph?" "Well a little but I'm not sure if I can do it" said Aang. "I know you can Aang I've never doubted you for a second since I met you" said Katara.

"Now go on and try it." Aang started his stance that he had learned from Toph. Took a deep breath and bended the metal like a twig. "You did it I knew you could, now lets get out of here" said Katara.

They snuck quietly through the castle and just when they were approaching the tower Aang had gotten in through. The gates shut and the alarm went off. And there was Azula standing at the end of one of the halls giving an evil smile.

"We're not your prisoners' Azula we're leaving and you're not going to stop us" said Katara. "Oh but if I didn't try to stop you then where would be the fun?" Asked Azula.

She then blasted a bolt of lighting toward Aang. From what he learned from Zuko Aang redirected the lighting and it hit Azula. She quickly got up and thrashed out on the castle walls. "What are you doing?"

"You're causing this whole castle to fall down and crush us" said Aang. "I know if I'm no match for you and your girlfriend avatar then why don't I just die along with my enemies?" said Azula. "Come on Katara we got to get out of here" said Aang. Then giant boulders came crashing down on Aang and Katara crushing them dearly.

"Oh Aang I don't think we're going to make it the castle crumbling, and we're trapped beneath these rocks, and you can't bend" said Katara. But Aang didn't give up hope he closed his eyes and then unleashed the true avatar within him and the boulders flew off and so did he and Katara.

They got witness the fall of Blackingham castle and heard the screams of Azula dieing. This time she was gone for good no more would her rain of terror destroy the world. It took a few days but aang and Katara made it back to Ba Sing Se safe and sound and were greeted by a very worried people.

After this rescue Aang and Katara's love strengthened even more. They never were not with each other always by each others side. Then four years past and Aang was finally at the marrying age of sixteen and one night he called Katara onto the balcony and presented her with a water tribe diamond ring.

"Katara will you marry me?" he asked. Katara's eyes burst into happy tears and she yelled "yes avatar Aang yes." And so Aang and Katara got married and are now living a happy loving peaceful life with their children in Ba Sing Se their love can never die.


End file.
